


Prompt 63: Kiss

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [45]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin and Cisco are so done, M/M, Oblivious Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets back from changing the timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 63: Kiss

Barry accepted the hand that was offered to him and Hartley helped him up. After Caitlin looked him over he told them of what happened on his end. Well not everything but enough. It didn’t pass Barry’s notice though that Hartley would glance at him every now and again, sometimes it was a lingering once over, other times it was more of a shy glance.  
“If you need anything in the future, call me.” Hartley said, looking straight at Barry before turning away, “I’m off to a late dinner.

“Oo Dinner. Anyone special?” Caitlin asked. Hartley paused, turning to look at them.

“Very.” Hartley agreed with a bit of a smile, “My parents.” He waved then headed out.

“Dude he so has a thing for you.” Cisco spoke up.

“What?”

“Not important right now, did you get the equation?” Caitlin asked. Barry nodded.

~  
Two weeks passed by when Hartley stopped by again.

“So how did that dinner with your parents go?” Barry asked as he glanced up from the computer he was working on.

“It went… really well.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you.” Barry smiled to the other. Hartley smiled back.

“Thanks.” Barry turned back to what he was staring at on the screen. It was quiet for a few moments when Hartley spoke up again.

“Hey, do you want to go get some lunch?” Barry gave an apologetic grin back.

“Sorry, I told Wally I’d meet up with him. Iris and Joe are really pushing for more ‘brother bonding’. Another time?” Hartley nodded though he seemed a little more dim.

“Sure. I’ll call you later?” Barry closed the tabs and clasped Hartley’s shoulder.

“Cool. Later Hart.” Barry sped off to meet with Wally.

~  
Later when Barry got back he was met with the unimpressed looks from Caitlin and Cisco.

“What… did I do?” Barry asked hesitantly. That was the ‘are you stupid’ look typically used with Flash business.

“Can you either accept a date with him or reject him already?” Cisco asked, “Seriously this is really messing with him.”

“What’s messing with who?”

“Have you really not noticed? At all?” Caitlin asked in disbelief.

“Barry traveled back in time. He hasn’t had his memories catch up fully yet. Meaning he only remembers fully what he did before running back and not much inbetween the time he altered to when he left.” Harry interrupted as he came in. “It will take a while. The memories need to line up but not over lap or erase each other.”

“What?”

“Barry is… challenged with this sort of thing in the first place, time travel made it worse. Explain it as if you had to do so for a middle schooler.” Harry stated before grabbing something and walking out.

“Alright. Hartley Rathaway has a massive crush on you-” started Cisco.

“What?” Barry squeaked.

“Yes.”

“Hartley-”

“Yes.”

“On me?”

“Shh Barry, yes. Hartley likes you alot. He’s been trying to ask you out for a while now, even before you ran back but there were those complications and then you got back.” Caitlin explained.

“You don’t turn him down but you aren’t indicating that you want to date him either.” Cisco added.

“I can’t- I don’t know-”

“Why?” It was such a simple question. Barry bit his lower lip as he tried thinking of what to say.

“Before I ran back in time and messed up the timeline, for the better I promise…” Barry sighed, slumping a bit, “Hartley almost killed me. He had the speakers set up to match my frequency, he knocked you and Cisco out… I know he’s different but it’s really strange to see you know?” Caitlin placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft smile.

“Take your time and really think about it. Don’t just rush into it, just… try not to take too long.” Barry nodded with a weak smile. Cisco patted his back as he left too. Collapsing into the nearest chair he sighed. Hartley liked him? Hartley Rathaway? Sure the guy was pretty nice and insanely smart but could he actually date him?

“Okay so if I were to date him, and I’m not saying I am. But what is Hartley like? What do I know about him that would make me interested?” Barry grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

“Let’s see… Well he’s really smart, actually pretty nice now, he gets along with Cisco and Caitlin. He has beautiful eyes and such a pretty smile- Wait. What?” Barry felt his face warm a bit “Um right...he um… he really cares about his sister and whenever he thinks of her his whole face just softens…” Before Barry could dwell on how he knew that one he was called into the precinct.

~  
It was two days later when they ran into trouble. It was a meta with abilities to create darkness. Barry thought it would be fine until it ended up as dark as it had been when Light blinded him. He never saw the punch coming.

“What do we do?” Joe asked. As the others discussed the situation a thought occured.

“We ask Hartley to help.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Hartley has increased hearing right? So he would still be able to hear Veil... right?” Cisco snapped his fingers and went to go contact Hartley.

“Have you thought about it yet?” Caitlin asked after a few minutes of silence. Barry rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“It’s just- I-.” Barry was interrupted by the meta alarm.

“It’s Veil again.”

“Barry wait until-”

“I can’t, but if Hartley can help send him over.” Barry zipped away quickly. Skidding to a stop Barry faced a man dressed in simple black clothing.

“Didn’t think you’d show up after that beautiful disaster.”

“Really?” Grumbled Caitlin through the coms.

“Let’s turn out the lights.”

“Oh dios mio that was terrible.”

“What’s going on?” Barry asked as he slowly felt his way around. He felt the top of a head and a small whimper.

“Mommy!”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Barry whispered. The tiny girl wrapped her arms around him tightly, hiding her face in .

“Hartley’s on his way. ETA ten minutes.”

“Right.” Barry stood, keeping a hand on the girl. Barry tried to hear but with all the shouting he couldn’t pinpoint anyone.

“VERONICA! VERONICA!”

 

“MOMMY!” THe girl cried. Barry picked her up, quickly but carefully bringing her to her mother.

“Where are you!” Barry shouted as he turned, trying to see through the blackness.

“Here!” Barry was punched across the face, falling into a desk. “Funny thing. I never was much for violence, I prefered the darkness. But really, this is too much fun. Central City’s Scarlet Speedster can’t even keep himself safe.” Barry whipped around, trying to find the man but not wanting to injure anyone else in the process.

“That’s okay because he has people who will do it for him.” Suddenly there was a high pitched noise and the light was back. The man was curled up, trying to cover his ears. Quickly Barry slipped the neutralizer cuff on.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Piper.” Hartley smiled and the twisting feeling had Barry coming to a realization. Scooping Hartley up he sped off to STAR labs. Before they actually entered Barry stopped.

“Barry? Are you okay?” Ripping off his cowl Barry paced a bit.

“Listen I um.” Barry ran a hand through his hair, “This is just- About that lunch offer. I-I.”

“It’s okay Barry.” Hartley smiled but there was a sadness in his eyes.

“Look I’m really bad with words-”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“No, you don’t. Just… let me show you?” Hesitantly Hartley nodded.

“Okay, okay…” Barry sped forward, kissing Hartley. Slowly he pulled back, watching Hartley with a nervous determination.

“Uh so… do you want to get dinner with me tonight?” The look of shock turned into a happy one.

“Why Barry are you asking me on a date?”

“Only if you want it to be a date.” Hartley leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Barry’s cheek.

“Pick me up at six?”

“Yeah.”

“See you then cutie.” Hartley waved as he walked off. With a grin Barry sped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked this one but not really how it turned out...


End file.
